dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rose vs. Hannibal
Rose of Dungeon Fighter Online (Zinniax-13) faces Hannibal of God Eater Burst (MMYP99) in Round One of the Halloween Frieght Tournament. Voting Voting has ended Fight Along a long grassy path, Rose is walking, her weapons hung over her shoulder. The sun is beating down on him, but he doesn’t seem to mind. Hannibal, is also marching the same path in the other direction. When both come into sight of each other, neither reacts. Instead, they continue to walk, expecting the other to move out of the way. Neither does, and they step in front of each other, silently. The wind blows around them. Rose: You’re here for the game, aren’t you? Hannibal: (Silence) Rose: Any intention to participate? Hannibal: (small roar, but not threatening) The two stare each other down silently until Rose breaks the silence again. Rose: I can tell you want to win. I see it in your eyes. Hannibal: … (louder roar) Rose: I see. I wish the best of luck to you. Rose prepares to walk past Hannibal as if they never met, but the beast starts to roar with anger (Kaiserlicher Soldat, 0:00-0:13) Rose: ...Yes. Hannibal: (Roars at Rose with more anger) Rose : So... now or later? (Silence) The two stand, back to back, in silence, though Rose slowly takes her gun from her holster and Hannibal slowly prepares its claws. HERE WE GO!!!!! (Diabrosis 0:38-1:28) The two turn around and Roses’s revolver strikes against claws; she fires, but the bullet is split in two without Hannibal even needing to move. Hannibal takes a few swings at Rose, but she blocks them all with her shield and does a backflip to get out of range. With shield still up she shoots hundreds of machine gun bullets at Hannibal, but with a swing of his claw, a large gust of air blocks them in their tracks and sends Rose flying back even further. With a burst of speed, Hannibal is upon her, impaling her in the abdomen. Leaving a nasty mark, Hannibal punches her twice before ripping it out and kicking her to the ground, though she instantly does a handspring back onto her feet, flipping a knife out of her boot. 50 As he lands he grabs the knife from the air and slashes at Arturia, who blocks it. Vash presses his advantage; while his knife is small, his strikes are powerful, and the two duel for a short while before entering a blade lock. The struggle is over right away as Excalibur becomes surrounded by a shining blue light, and with an upward slash she shoots Vash’s knife upwards. As Hannibal looks down to face the guard, he notices her gun in his face just in time, and ducks under the shot it fires. Grabbing Rose’s pistol, he throws it to the ground and suffers a kick to the stomach. Rose leaps into the air and takes out Gatling gun; as she lands, she fires it at Hannibal like a crazy lady, sending him flying and unwrapping it at the same time. Taking aim at Hannibal, she unloads every bullet in its arsenal at him, and while his armor saves the beast's life, he is shot back and heavily wounded. Rose switches to the flamethrower and fires, then outspeeds the fire to Hannibal and punches him twice before holding him up into the path of the projectile. It connects with an explosion, and Rose throws Hannibal to the ground. Hannibal stands, and with a burst, swings his claws down; Rose leaps over it, and the claw causes a small fissure in the ground. Rose retrieves his revolver from the ground and shoots; Hannibal outruns the hail of bullets by running vertically up a rock which Rose reduces to pebbles. Flipping off the Rock’s crown, he tries to decapitate on landing, but only manages to snag her shirt. Rose attempts to stand up, but is punched by Hannibal, cracking her shield. Hannibal removes his claw from the ground, allowing Rose to jump up, but begins pummelling him with his flames and claws before slashing at her shoulder. Rose’s sleeve falls off to reveal her other guns, which catches Hannibal by surprise, but he slashes once more. Rose is only just able to duck, and the claw nicks the revolver and sends them into the sky. Rose brings out her gatling gun again and fires rapidly at Hannibal, who deflects every shot until Rose catches her knife and throws it at him. He slashes right through it and cuts across Rose’s chest. Though she remains standing, she slides backwards. (Engaging the Enemy, 1:50-2:02) Rose takes off and calls into a massive shining cannon. Hannibal, seeing her move, holds his claws skyward as it begins to glow red. Sparks of flames fly up from the ground and into his claw as each charges up a final attack. With a shot and a slash, the bombs massive power clashes with Hannibal’s fire claws, creating an explosion that levels most of the countryside. (Engaging the Enemy, 2:02-2:28) The smoke clears, and each combatant is standing. Rose’s hair is a little darker, and Hannibal is bleeding from his forehead, though his armor is still intact. The two stand motionless, waiting for the other to collapse. With a final roar, Hannibal closes her eyes and falls on to the ground. K.O!!! Rose removes the claw from her and goes over to Hannibal’s body. Returning the claw, she offers a quick prayer before heading out again to find her next opponent, catching her other revolver in the process. Results Winning Combatant: Rose: 14 Hannibal: 1 Winning Method: K.O.: 7 Death: 7 Tiebreaker: I like Hannibal, don't get me wrong. But when the idea for Rose's winning move popped into my head, there was no way Hannibal could live through something like it. Death. -John1Thousand Details Follow Rose's Path Here More information can be found here Category:What-If? DBXs Category:John1Thousand Category:Halloween Frieght Tournament Category:Completed What-If DBXs